Traidor
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Relato de la noche trágica a través de los ojos de Milo de Escorpión.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**TRAIDOR**

Aún lo recuerdo. La lluvia caía incesante sobre la fría piedra de las antiguas edificaciones que constituyen el Santuario. El turbio sonido de las gotas al estrellarse en el suelo acallaba las voces de santos y peones que gritaban con desesperación la desgracia que se advino sobre este lugar. Decenas de luces iluminaban el cielo, tan gris como nunca lo había visto, mientras el retumbar de los poderosos truenos de Zeus hacía eco en cada rincón del sangrado recinto.

Había escuchado tantas cosas, infames blasfemias que salían de las sucias bocas de los guardias que corrían de un lado a otro en franca consternación. Mentiras, pensé; nada más alejado de la realidad que aquellas estúpidas teorías de traición dentro de la Orden de Santos de Athena, increíbles historias indignas de la atención que se les prestaba.

Dentro de la Cámara Patriarcal, nosotros, los aprendices de santos dorados, esperábamos impacientes que las dudas que rondaban en nuestra cabeza fueran erradicadas para que, de esa manera, pudiéramos regresar a nuestros templos a continuar descansando. Ignorábamos por completo que esa noche no habría sueño tranquilo para ninguno de los habitantes del Santuario, de hecho nunca más lo tendríamos.

Te busqué con la mirada y no estabas. En eso momento mi corazón dio un brinco, ¿sería cierto que…? ¡No! Me reproché ¿Cómo me atrevía a dudar de él? ¿Cómo poner en entredicho el honor y la lealtad del Santo de Sagitario? Aquel joven que, desde que tenía memoria, había fungido como mi amigo, mi maestro, mi confidente y mi hermano. Todo esto tenía que ser una mentira, quizá un mal sueño del que ya quería despertar.

Entonces el fantasma de la incertidumbre atacó. Si lo que se decía de Aioros era una mentira ¿Dónde estabas, joven león? ¿Por qué no se te había convocado como al resto de nosotros? ¿Qué tal si tu hermano te había llevado consigo? ¿Y si algo te sucedió? Demasiadas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

En ese instante la puerta principal se abrió de golpe revelando la imponente sombra de uno de los nuestros. Caminó con determinación hasta los pies del trono de su Ilustrísima e hincó la rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto a la máxima autoridad. El agua caía de su capa limpiando las evidencias de lo que parecía haber sido una cruenta batalla. Esas gotas carmesí eran lo único que quedaba del que alguna vez fuera Aioros de Sagitario, el santo más querido y respetado de esta generación.

- El traidor ha muerto. -dijo sin atreverse siquiera a levantar la mirada. Nunca había visto tan vacíos los verdes ojos del caballero de Capricornio. Jamás su voz había sonado tan hueca.

Pero no fue ni su mirada ni su voz lo que me impactó, fue la dureza de sus palabras. Ese hombre acaba de matar a su mejor amigo, le llamaba traidor y dejada al descubierto la temible verdad que había intentado negar una y otra vez.

Sin poder contenerlas, tibias lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, irremediable señal del dolor infligido a mi alma, del cual nunca me recuperaría. Cuanto daño hizo aquella simple, pero poderosa frase. Mi mundo entero se derrumbó ante mis ojos. Lo que alguna vez fue un amor fraternal se convirtió en odio puro, odio de aquel que destruye a quien lo alberga en su corazón.

En ese entonces no lo entendí, más hoy lo veo con claridad. "_Siempre estaré a su lado"_ había dicho en una ocasión el ahora desaparecido Santo de Sagitario, aquel cuyo nombre sería impronunciable para mí a partir de ese momento. Mentira, todo fue una mentira. Prometió quedarse, pero se había ido, dejándonos abandonados, heridos y llevándose consigo nuestra inocencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo lo bueno en mi vida terminaba convirtiéndose en crueles mentiras? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo para ganarme semejante castigo?

Lo que sucedió después no lo recuerdo. Estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo su existencia, convenciéndome a mí mismo de la maldad de su alma, impregnando mi joven espíritu de rencores infundados. Todo sucedía tan rápido. La triste realidad se convertía en una horrible pesadilla de la cual solamente podía ser testigo y que me era imposible cambiar.

Apenas me fue posible abandoné la Cámara Patriarcal en dirección hacia el lugar donde sabía que podía encontrarte. Descendí casi por inercia las largas escalinatas hasta llegar al noveno templo, la casa de Sagitario. Todo estaba en completo silencio. La oscuridad se había posesionado del que alguna vez consideré mi lugar favorito en el frío y cruel Santuario. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que tú estarías ahí.

En medio de la fúnebre afonía de la noche alcancé a oír un leve quejar. Y te encontré. Sentado en un oscuro rincón, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza hundida entre ellas, te aferrabas tan fuerte a tus piernas como el naufrago cuya vida depende de un pedazo de madera. Alzaste la mirada y tus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Tus verdes pupilas enmarcadas en rojo, delatando todas las lágrimas que derramaste por él, por tu hermano, por tu sangre; los rubios cabellos enmarañados y sucios goteaban el agua de lluvia que bañó tu cuerpo cuando saliste en su búsqueda. Te habían hecho tanto daño.

- Milo. -dijiste con la voz ronca, ahogada aún en sollozos.- Milo, él…

No me molesté siquiera en escucharte. Sin miramientos ni consideraciones te di la espalda y no hubo marcha atrás. Poco sabía que al alejarme de ti esa noche sellaba el final de la que alguna vez fuera una gran amistad.

Pero el mundo sigue su rumbo y la vida da vueltas. Hoy estamos arriba y mañana estaremos abajo. Ahora el turno de caer es mío.

Heme aquí. La batalla acaba de terminar y las pérdidas son irremediables. Algunos de nuestros compañeros se han ido. La mentira que vivimos ha sido destruida y la verdad ha sido revelada ante nuestros ojos. Yo, el alguna vez orgulloso santo de Escorpión, he perdido demasiado. De nuevo los dioses me han arrebatado a un amigo. El santo de Acuario ha muerto, y con él un pedazo de mí. Quizá es mi castigo por haberte dado la espalda, amigo mío, cuando hace trece años me necesitaste. Quizá no sea digno de las amistades con las que he sido bendecido y sin las cuales no sé qué habría sucedido conmigo. O quizá, no es nuestro destino el tener seres queridos, los sentimientos nos hacen débiles, inapropiados para servir a nuestra diosa, incapaces de entregar nuestra vida por una causa superior.

Traidor. No existe peor insulto o deshonra para nosotros, santos de Athena, que ser llamados traidores, pero por ironías del destino, en eso nos convertimos. Sí, éramos muy jóvenes e inexpertos, demasiado inocentes y sin nadie que velara por nosotros; sin embargo nada excusa el que hayamos dudado del único hombre que nos amó y cuidó como a su propia sangre. Perdóname Aioros, perdona mi incredulidad y mi falta de juicio, perdona mi debilidad.

Tú también perdóname, amigo. No puedo imaginar el sufrimiento que te atormentó durante esos años, sufrimientos que viviste solo y que lloraste sin que nadie te consolara. Yo era tu amigo. Se suponía que permanecería a tu lado sin importar lo que se cruzara en nuestro camino. Seríamos inseparables, así nos lo prometimos aquella soleada tarde de verano cerca del Coliseo ¿recuerdas? Estoy seguro que sí, pero yo lo olvidé.

Lastimé a quienes amaba, olvidé mis principios, perdí mi identidad, permití que el odio y rencor crecieran en mi corazón, me convertí en aquel hombre a quien tanto detesto. Sí hubo un traidor esa noche…el traidor fui yo.

-FIN-

* * *

_"Peor que la traición es la soledad."_

Ingmar Bergman

* * *

**NdA:** Fanfic escrito hace muuucho tiempo ya. Se agradecen muchísimo los reviews y comentario. ¡Gracias por leer!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
